dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Stars
The following stars play host to some of the worlds featured in the Dune novels. Alpha Carinae Also known as Canopus. A white super giant and home to the planet Arrakis. Absolute magnitude -5.53. From Old Earth it was 312.7 light years away. See Planets orbiting Canopus in science fiction Alpha Centauri A binary star system containing Alpha Centauri B (also known as Rigel Kent), an orange main sequence star. Home to the planets Ecaz and Logi. Absolute magnitude of 5.7 (Alpha Centauri B). From Old Earth the system was 4.4 light years away. Alpha Leporis/Beta Leporis A binary star system, housing the star Alpha Leporis A (also known as Arneb or Kuentsing). Home to the planet Bela Tegeuse. Alpha Leporis A had an absolute magnitude of -5.34. From Old Earth the system was 1284.1 light years away. However, the Kuentsing system may in fact be referring to Beta Leporis. In this case: the absolute magnitude is -0.6. From Old Earth the system is 163 light years away. See: Iota Leporis. Beta Lyncis Also known as Tygri or by the designation HD58661. A small blue star and home to the planet Ishia. Absolute magnitude of 0.20. From Old Earth it was 410 light years away. Delta Pavonis A main sequence yellow giant star, and home to the planets Caladan and Harmonthep. Absolute magnitude of 4.62. From Old Earth it was 19.9 light years away. Epsilon Also known as Epsilon Alangue and Yed Posterior. A yellow giant star and home to the planet Poritrin. Absolute magnitude of 0.64. From Old Earth it was 107.5 light years away. Gamma Waiping Also known as Gamma Piscium, or simply Waiping. A yellow giant star and home to at least seven planets, including Salusa Secundus. Absolute magnitude of 0.68. From Old Earth it was 130.9 light years away. HD95424 Also known as Alces Minor. A main sequence yellow/white star and home to the planet Rossak. Absolute magnitude of 5.35. From Old Earth it was 181.2 light years away. Iota Leporis A blue main sequence star, and almost certainly home to the planet Bela Tegeuse, the third stop of the Zensunni Migration. Absolute magnitude of 0.19. From Old Earth it was 231.81 light years away. Ophiuchi Also known as 36 Ophiuchi. A binary star system of which 36 Ophiuchi B was an orange giant. Home to the planet Giedi Prime. Absolute magnitude of 5.44. From Old Earth it was 19.5 light years away. Psi Draconis Also known as Dsiban or Niushe. A white star, and home to the planets Grumman, Gamont, and Niushe. Absolute magnitude of 2.85. From Old Earth it was 71.9 light years away. Sigma Draconis Also known as Alsafi (from the Arabic ath-Thafii, "cooking tripods") It is part of the constellation Draco. A main sequence orange star, and home to the planets Corrin and Ishkal. Absolute magnitude of 5.87. From Old Earth it was 18.8 light years away. The Battle of Corrin was fought in the Sigma Draconis system in the year 88 B.G.. Sigma Draconis is relatively close to Old Earth (18.8 light-years)-one might say, in the Sirian Sector. The home star of Arrakis is also in this constellation, and the Atreides may have their historical origins (ignoring their Homeric genealogical claim) in the Mockmuhl cluster near Upsilon Draconis. DE, page 56 . Gamont and Grumman also revolve about a star in Draco. Sol Also known as The Sun or Al-Lat. A main sequence yellow/white star and home to Old Earth. Absolute magnitude of 4.8. Theta Eridani A Also known as Thalim or Acamar. A blue-white giant and home to a solitary planet, Tleilax. Absolute magnitude of -0.59. From Old Earth it was 161.3 light years away. Theta Shaowei The primary star for the planet Hagal. The exact location is debatable, but the star probably relates to Theta Leonis, also known as Chort Al Horatan simply Shaowei. In this case it has an absolute magnitude of -0.36, and is 177.6 light years from Old Earth. Sources * The Stars and Planets of Frank Herbert's Dune (A Gazetteer) by Joseph M. Daniels * The Electronic Sky * http://aeea.nmns.edu.tw/2006/0605/ap060525.html Category:Lists Category:Planets